Share your feellings with me
by girlt20
Summary: What happens when Tor shares his feelings with Roberta? The truth may shock you.....


**I do not own neopets!! Well this may not be good but enjoy!!**

Tormund just sat there, quiet and still as a rock. He was waiting on something. His sword and his shield just sat beside him. He was excited as a little boy getting ready to go to the zoo. It was the blue Acara, Roberta that he was waiting to see. That's right. She decided to come to Tor's farm and visit for a while. Maybe have a little chat. Tor was planning to tour her around the farm. It was like Tor was starting to fall in love. He couldn't help it. Her black hair was so silky that he just wanted to run his fingers through it. Her perfect body just made him want to wrap his hands around her small waist. Her soft pink lips just made him want to-

"Tor! There you are!", shouted Roberta with joy.

Now Tor was really excited.

"Hey Roberta, its so good to see you again." , he said.

"Hows it going in Brightvale?"

"Nothing at all, and I was too bored. I just had to come and see my old friend."

"To tell the truth, there's nothing to do here either."

"Well I was hoping that me and you would go back to Brightvale to tour you. I mean, if that's ok with you."

"Yes! Please, I'm so bored that I just can die."

"Well lets go then.", Roberta said chuckling.

Roberta called her Uni and then they both hopped on. Tor was still a little nervous about riding a Uni, so he gently grabbed on to Roberta's waist. Her waist was just how he imagined it would be. He watched as her silky black hair blew in the wind. It was actually hard to miss because it was blowing every where in his face. But he didn't care. He was enjoying every second of it. Deep down inside, Roberta felt the same way about Tor. She loved the look of his yellow eyes, his flawless muscles, and his smile just gave her a warm feeling inside.

When they landed in Brightvale, the guards outside the castle let Tor and Roberta inside. Then Roberta started to show Tor around. Tor wasn't paying much attention to the castle. His mind was on Roberta. If he shared his true feelings with her, how would she respond? Would she feel the same way? Will she think he's a dork?

"Um.. Tor?", Roberta said

"... Huh?" he said snapping out of his thoughts.

"Are you paying attention? This is the best part."

Roberta opened a big door with a fancy bedroom in it.

"My room!", she said grinning

"Woah!" Tor exclaimed

"This is incredible! I wish I had a room as big as yours!"

Roberta blushed and then they both went inside the bedroom. Roberta showed Tor a picture of her father and mother.

"What happened to them?" he asked

"Its kind of hard to tallk about" she answered

"I really don't know."

Tor felt that now was the time to talk about his feelings. Though its kind of hard to talk about it with lots of neopets standing outside the room where they can hear the conversation.

"Umm.. Roberta?"

"Yes Tor"

"Can you close the door for a few minutes? I have something private that I want to tell you."

With confusion, Roberta got up and said "sure", then she closed to door and sat on the bed next to Tor."

"Ok. Go ahead", she said

"OK, there's this girl that I really like and I kinda want share my feelings with her. What should I do?", Tor was now nervous and waited for her to answer.

"Well. I think you should share your feelings with her right away. Don't be afraid.", she answered

"But if I share my feelings with her, do you think she will think I'm a loser?"

"I'm sure she won't. Besides, who would call you a loser? You're the coolest person ever! So I think you should talk to her."

Roberta's words touched Tormund.

"I just did." he told her.

Roberta put a warm smile on her face and hugged Tor around his neck. She fell in love...

"Oh Tor, I love you.", Tor now got to the point when he just had to have the Acara for the rest of his life. After the hug, Roberta softly pressed her lips onto his. A few minutes later, they found thereselves making out on Roberta's bed. Roberta pulled off Tor's shirt and Tor pulled hers off.

A few hours later, they were ordered to see the king.


End file.
